


Carry Me

by chiefmomboss



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefmomboss/pseuds/chiefmomboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin receives a call to her office as she’s getting ready to leave for the night. Ft. Tai Jun, nonbender sculptor OC by amiraelizabeth on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me

Lin slid her arm into the sleeve of her coat as the phone rang. She frowned, assuming Raiko still hadn’t grasped the concept of office hours. Some days, when he did this, she wanted to pick up the phone and shout, “I have a life you know!” and slam it back down.

But like all those other some days, she bit her tongue and picked up the phone—only one arm in her coat. “Republic City Police, Chief Beifong speaking.”

“This is Nurse Mei from Republic City General Hospital,” a sweet voice answered. “We have you listed as the emergency contact for Tai Jun.”

Lin sunk down into her chair. She set her hand over her face. “What happened?”

“A workplace related injury.”

“I’ll be right there,” she said and set the phone down.

She grabbed her bag and left her office without locking the door.

* * *

Lin rushed into the hospital and straight to the front desk. The nurse directed her to Tai’s room without elaborating on his condition, just that he was listed as stable. She wanted to ask every question imaginable about what Tai managed to do to himself, but she’d been to a hospital enough times to know the nurse probably didn’t have authorization to tell her anything.

The woman knocked on the door before she opened it and said in her sweet nurse voice, “Someone’s here to see you, Mr. Jun.”

Tai was flat on his back in the hospital bed, but he turned his head and smiled when he saw Lin. “Did I scare you?”

The nurse left and Lin folded her arms over her chest. “What the fuck happened?”

“It’s no big deal—I just threw my back out helping the delivery guy with my new marble.”

She sighed. “You wouldn’t be in the hospital if you just threw your back out. You’re almost sixty—what were you thinking?”

“Relax, honey, it’s not as bad as it looks,” he said. “You look like shit though—did you mean to only put half your coat on?”

Lin looked down at her arms, realizing one was green wool and the other black metal. “The nurse just said you were hurt—I didn’t know you hurt yourself being an idiot.” She took the coat off and hung it on a hook on the back of the door. “What did I tell you about moving those by yourself?”

“I did it all the time before I met you,” he said. “No problem.”

“That was five years ago.”

He smiled. “Yeah, it was. It feels like yesterday, though.”

“Do not turn this into one of your little romantic moments,” she snapped. “You know better than to push around three-hundred pound blocks of marble by yourself. Now what did you do to your back.”

Tai still smiled. “I pulled a muscle. They’ve got me on ice and lots of good pain killers. It’s fine.”

Lin decided not to tell him about when the pain medicine wears off. “Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“Why? Did I scare you?”

She pouted. “Just don’t. Wait for me, please.”

“I definitely scared you,” he teased.

Lin huffed a sigh. “Fine, you scared me. Happy?”

“No, I’m sorry I scared you,” he said. “I just thought it was cute when you walked in with your coat half off.”

Lin grabbed a little wooden chair from the corner and dragged it to his bedside. “Promise me you will not move those marble blocks by yourself.”

“I’ll wait for you,” he said. He held out his hand, and she took it. “Five years? Really?”

“Yeah, almost.” She squeezed his hand with both of hers. “Maybe more like four and a half.”

“We should celebrate,” he said.

Lin ran her thumb over his knuckles. “Celebrate what?”

“I don’t know, just being in love.” He twisted his hand to interlock their fingers. “We don’t go out like we used to—at least not as often.”

Lin smiled. “When you feel better, we’ll go out dancing.”

He gently tugged on her hand. “I’d kiss you but I can’t sit up.”

“I thought you were on some good pain killers,” she teased.

“They’re not as good as they could be.”

Lin leaned down and kissed him. “I love you, even when you do stupid things.”

“I love you, too.” He set his hand on her cheek. “Can you help me up the stairs when we get home?”

“I’ll carry you if I have to.”


End file.
